New Millenium
by KiLala6
Summary: When a new girl moves to Domino she meets Ryou and the others. A strange bracelet given to her by her late father triggers a new conspiracy. Please read and review. Pairings are Ryou/OC, Seto/Isis, Bakura/OC and more... *Finished*
1. Friendship

Kilala6: Sup? Okay, This first chapter isn't very good, but I promise it'll get better. Please read and review, and no flamers.  
  
Disclaimer: Kilala6 does not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Ryou was lying on his bed staring blankly at his ceiling it had been a long week, with the finals and the school burning down. School had been canceled until they could rebuild it, the principle didn't know who started the fire. but Ryou did. His Yami sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the television set.  
  
Bakura: Damn modern day entertainment, they could at least have something good on (he lists the channels one by one) Iraq, Iraq, war, war, war, Iraq, sitcom, cartoons, Iraq, how can my stupid aibou watch this?  
  
Ryou was bored out of his mind, like any normal teenager, he didn't love school, but it gave him something to do. He wasn't really part of Yugi's group of friends, and he had none of his own. Ryou walked down the stairs and sat next to his Yami.  
  
Ryou: What's on?  
  
Bakura: Iraq, is that all you people talk about?  
  
Ryou: No, but it's important to know, especially since my home is in alliance with America, yah know  
  
Bakura: Whatever, I'm bored  
  
Ryou: yeah, I think that's the first time I agreed with you  
  
Bakura: Whatever, go get me something to drink  
  
Ryou stood up and ran off to the kitchen. He put a glass under the sink and turned the water on. While the glass was filling he looked out the window. The sun was bright and brilliant, maybe a bit too hot; he looked down then looked back up as something caught his eye.  
  
A pretty girl about his age walked by wearing a school uniform.  
  
Ryou: (why would she be wearing a uniform? There's no school)  
  
He ignored his curiosity and brought his Yami the water along with a bag of chips for himself  
  
Bakura: I wonder. how long do you think it will take to rebuild the school?  
  
Ryou: I don't know, you didn't have to burn it down  
  
Bakura: But I did, it was blocking my sunlight  
  
Ryou: Do you know how much summer vacation we're going to lose?  
  
Bakura: So?  
  
Ryou: So when it gets just hot enough everyone will go swimming, and there will be ice cream and beach parties  
  
Bakura: So what? No one invites you to their parties  
  
Ryou: So? I bet Yugi would  
  
Bakura: Yugi couldn't throw a party if his puny life depended on it  
  
Ryou: You know. I saw a girl wearing a school uniform  
  
Bakura: Weird, oh well, she's probably a bookworm  
  
Ryou: What's wrong with books?  
  
Bakura: Nothing, nerd  
  
Ryou: Oh whatever, I'm going to call Tea and see what she's up to  
  
Ryou walked over to the phone and picked it up. He quickly dialed Tea's number and held the phone up to his ear.  
  
.ring.ring.ring.  
  
Tea: Hello?  
  
Ryou: Hello Tea  
  
Tea: who's this?  
  
Ryou: It's me, Ryou  
  
Tea: Oh hi Ryou, I was just gonna call you our pool is finished!!! My mom said I could invite everyone from my class over, so you can come, you can come at two okay?  
  
Ryou: I'd love to, but I have one problem  
  
Tea: Oh, you can bring him too; I don't think he's as big a threat as he wants to be  
  
Ryou: well okay, I'll see you then bye  
  
Tea: Bye  
  
Ryou hung up the phone and walked back to his Yami  
  
Ryou: were invited to a pool party at Tea's, I told you I could get invited to a party  
  
Bakura: Of course miss-shining friendship will invite everyone who lives in a hundred mile radius  
  
Ryou: Don't mock my friends  
  
Bakura: whatever  
  
It was Tuesday afternoon. Tea was furiously setting the scene for her pool party. She had a piece of paper in her hand and a pen behind her ear.  
  
Tea: Beach ball. check, food and drinks. check, pool chairs. check, towels. check  
  
Tea heard a knock on the gate and looked down to see Yugi  
  
Tea: Hello Yugi  
  
Yugi: Hi Tea  
  
Yami: Hello  
  
Tea: Hey you two, you can go change into your trunks in the bathroom okay  
  
Yugi; okay, I'll go first you wait here Yami  
  
Yami: Okay  
  
Tea tried to open a conversation with Yami  
  
Tea: So can you swim?  
  
Yami: Kind of  
  
Tea: It's real fun, it's like dancing in the water  
  
Yami: Then you must be good at it Tea  
  
Tea: No, I really suck  
  
Yami smiled and heard another knock on the gate. Tea opened it up to see Joey, Tristan and Serenity. They were already in their swimsuits. Joey was wearing shorts with fish on them, while Tristan's had birds. Serenity was wearing a pink two-piece, which was a bit more acceptable. Just then Yugi ran up to them in his dark blue swim trunks.  
  
Yugi: Hi guys  
  
Joey: Hey Yugh, you're really stylin there  
  
Yugi: (looking at Joeys shorts) You too Joey.  
  
Tristan: Hey where's Yami?  
  
Yugi: He went to change  
  
Tristan: Oh, Hey Tea, have you seen that new girl?  
  
Tea: No, who is she?  
  
Tristan: Her name's Akira, she moved here from America, I heard she was really cute  
  
Tea: Well I'd like to meet her; maybe someone I invited invited her.  
  
Tristan: Probably  
  
Just then they heard another knock on the gate. Tea opened it to see Ryou and Bakura. They were both wearing white tank tops and dark blue jeans.  
  
Tea: Are you two gonna swim in that?  
  
Ryou: Yes, thank you, I'm really not comfortable shirtless in front of a crowd  
  
Bakura: Baby  
  
Tea: And you Bakura?  
  
Bakura: He made me wear this so he wouldn't stand out.  
  
Tea: That's cute, now come on you guys  
  
Tea grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled him into the backyard.  
  
Tea: I can't wait until everyone else gets here. Tea heard another knock and opened the gate. There stood Seto Kaiba and Mokuba.  
  
Tea: Kaiba?  
  
Seto: Well I was invited  
  
Tea: I didn't think you would come  
  
Seto: Mokuba wanted to come  
  
Mokuba: I love swimming!!!  
  
Mokuba was wearing duck shorts and Kaiba wore his normal clothes.  
  
Kaiba: I will not take part in your childish festivities  
  
Tea: whatever. party pooper  
  
Tea heard another knock on the door. She opened it and looked straight forward, everyone let out a gasp.  
  
Malik: What?  
  
Tea: Malik?  
  
Malik: Miss Shining Friendship?  
  
Isis: Now, now, hello Tea, Bakura invited Malik here.  
  
Bakura: Hello Malik  
  
Malik: How many of her guests do you think we can drown?  
  
Bakura: All of them  
  
Malik: Ha! You're probably right!!  
  
Tea: No you don't, if you two cause any trouble I'll.I'll.  
  
Malik: You'll what? Bore us with one of your speeches?  
  
Bakura: She should run for president  
  
Malik: No one would vote for her  
  
Bakura: Yeah, but if we were lucky she'd be assassinated  
  
Tea: You two!!! Cut it out!!!  
  
Ryou walked over to open the gate for the next guest. There stood a girl about his age with medium length blonde hair and big blue eyes. He recognized her as the girl he'd seen before.  
  
Ryou: Hello, who are you?  
  
Akira: I'm Akira, I just moved here from America  
  
Ryou: Oh, you're that new girl everyone is talking about, come on in.  
  
Ryou held the gate open for her and she walked in.  
  
Akira: Is there a place I can change?  
  
Yugi: Here, I'll show you  
  
When Yugi grabbed her wrist to lead her to the bathroom he noticed a strange bracelet around it.  
  
Yugi: (It has the same symbol as my puzzle) Hey, where did you get that bracelet?  
  
Akira: My father gave it to me  
  
Yugi: (Huh? Maybe it's just a trinket, anyway there are only seven items) Oh that's cool  
  
Yugi led her to the bathroom and waited outside the door for her, he officially authorized himself as her tour guide. Akira walked out. She was wearing a red two-piece, she looked really cute.  
  
Yugi: Are you ready?  
  
Akira: yeah  
  
Yugi and Akira walked out of the house. Akira noticed Ryou who was hovering over the edge of the pool. She walked over and sat next to him.  
  
Akira: Why are you sitting here all alone?  
  
Ryou: I'm trying to decide if I should go in or not.  
  
Akira: Go ahead  
  
Akira dipped her right foot into the water and moved it back and forth.  
  
Akira: It's nice and warm  
  
Ryou: I know, I'm just not fond of swimming  
  
Akira: Oh  
  
Akira placed her other foot in the water and slid into the pool. She looked up at Ryou and smiled.  
  
Akira: Come on  
  
Ryou: I.  
  
Akira grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water, he fell headfirst and resurfaced gasping for air.  
  
Ryou: Why'd you do that?  
  
Akira: I'm sorry, I just wanted someone to come in with me  
  
Ryou climbed out of the pool and wrung his hair out. He looked angrily at Akira.  
  
Ryou: I didn't want to go in  
  
He walked off toward the snack table leaving Akira confused.  
  
That night everyone sat around a glowing fire. Mai had come to join them.  
  
Tea: Let's play spin the bottle!  
  
Malik: What's that?  
  
Bakura: Yeah, last time we played a game I ended up hiding in a bush for five hours.  
  
Tea: You'll find out  
  
Joey took an empty root beer bottle from the table and spun it around in a circle  
  
Joey: I'll go first  
  
The bottle kept spinning and landed on Mai  
  
Joey: YES!  
  
Mai: Huh?  
  
Joey: Um. at least it's not Malik  
  
Joey walked over to Mai and kissed her quickly on the lips. She blushed and picked up the bottle.  
  
Mai: Okay, I want to see you go Malik  
  
Malik: I'm not kissing anyone  
  
Mai: Come n, it's just fun. and I'm sure all the girls here wouldn't mind.  
  
Malik: Yeah right, they all fear me  
  
Mai: why? You're so damn hot  
  
Malik: Huh?  
  
Mai: Whatever spin it  
  
Malik reluctantly took the bottle and spun it around. he watched as it went slower and slower and finally it landed on. Isis  
  
Malik: My sister?  
  
Mai: Boring!!!  
  
Isis quickly gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and took the bottle  
  
Isis: Okay, let me spin it  
  
Isis spun the bottle and watched as it landed on. Seto Kaiba? Kaiba wasn't even paying attention, he was sort of spaced out. Isis tapped him on the shoulder causing him to regain consciousness, he looked up only for a second to feel Isis's lips touch his, she pulled away after a few seconds and everyone laughed at Kaiba's faceless expression.  
  
Seto: What the hell was that for?  
  
Isis: We're playing spin the bottle  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Isis: Hey Akira, it's your turn  
  
Isis smiled and handed the bottle to Akira. She was nervous since she really didn't know anyone there. Akira spun the bottle in a circle and it landed on. Ryou. She looked up at him. She wondered if he was still mad at her. She blushed and crawled over to Ryou. He looked up at her and blushed as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. She sat back down and looked down at her feet.  
  
That night everyone slept outside. They had a small fire and Tea brought some blankets out.  
  
Tea: Okay you guys, There's only enough blankets for half of us so. we'll make it a game.  
  
Malik: No more games!!!  
  
Tristan: Uh oh.  
  
Tea: I have written all of your names on a piece of paper and put them into a basket. One of you has to come up and draw a name, then you have to sleep with that person.  
  
Malik: NO WAY!!!!  
  
Tea: Oh don't worry, I'm sure if you wish really hard you will get to sleep with a guy  
  
Malik: What?  
  
Tea: Okay never mind  
  
Everyone drew names, The pairings were Tea and Yugi, Yami and Serenity, Joey and Mai, Tristan and Bakura, Malik and Mokuba, Seto and Isis, and Ryou and Akira.  
  
Malik was happy he didn't end up with an older guy so they wouldn't call him gay, and that he didn't end up with a girl because they would make fun of him, but Mokuba was being really annoying.  
  
Mokuba: Hey did you dye your hair?  
  
Malik: No  
  
Mokuba: Then why's it blonde?  
  
Malik: It's called DNA  
  
Mokuba: I know that, but I've never seen a tan person with blonde hair before  
  
Ryou laid under the blanket with Akira, she didn't face him because she still thought he was mad at her.  
  
Akira: I'm sorry.  
  
Ryou: About what?  
  
Akira: I pulled you into the pool  
  
Ryou: Oh. I don't mind it's okay.  
  
Akira started to cry. Ryou placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Ryou: I said it's okay, why are you crying?  
  
Akira turned towards him. My parents died and my only living relative lived here. He, he's very mean, and I'm having trouble making friends, I always have.  
  
Ryou: How is your uncle mean?  
  
Akira showed him a large bruise on her leg.  
  
Akira: He hit me with a shoe, because I called one of my friends in America.  
  
Ryou: Well if you can find someone else.  
  
Akira: There is no one else  
  
Ryou: But if you did, you could get a restraining order or something  
  
Akira: No one would take me.  
  
Ryou: I could ask my mom, she would, she's very nice  
  
Akira smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. Ryou wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a deep hug. He gently kissed her forehead.  
  
Ryou: Now now, don't cry, let's get some sleep.  
  
Kilala6: ooooh. what's up with Akira? Does she have a millennium item? If so how come, there were only seven. or were there more? Please read and review, no flamers and no character bashing. Okay I guess that's the same thing. Okay bye. 


	2. Love

Kilala6: Sup? This chapter is a little longer, and has more romance in it, I'm thinking of changing this story to mystery and romance, cause there's not really an adventure.  
  
It had been a week after the party. Akira was packing her stuff to run away and live with Ryou and Bakura. She was putting her clothes into her suitcase when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
Uncle: Open the door!!  
  
Akira: Just a sec  
  
Akira quickly threw her suitcase under the bed and unlocked her door. Her uncle walked in holding a meat tenderizer in one hand.  
  
Akira: Wha. what are you doing?  
  
Uncle: Looking for something.  
  
Her uncle opened her dresser and started going through her stuff.  
  
Akira: What are you doing?  
  
Akira ran towards her uncle and tried to pull his arm away from her stuff. He stopped when he found a small picture frame with a picture of her friends from America.  
  
Uncle: What's this?  
  
Akira shook her head as her uncle laughed wildly.  
  
Akira: Please, leave that alone!  
  
He hit Akira's left arm with the meat hammer, which caused her to scream. Tears rolled down her eyes.  
  
Akira: Please don't!  
  
It was too late; her uncle had torn the picture in half. He kicked Akira in the stomach before walking out the door. Akira lay crying on the floor holding the picture in her hands. Suddenly she heard her cell phone ring. She muffled the ringing with her hands and quietly answered it.  
  
Akira: Hello?  
  
Ryou: It's me, is everything okay?  
  
Akira: I'm gonna come, as soon as he leaves  
  
Ryou could hear her crying over the phone.  
  
Ryou: You call me when he leaves, we'll come get you  
  
He hung up the phone. It had been another few hours when Ryou heard the phone ring. He rushed over to answer it.  
  
Ryou: Hello?  
  
Akira: He's gone  
  
Ryou: Okay, we'll be right over  
  
Meanwhile Isis sat on Seto's couch discussing things with him, while Mokuba and Malik sat in the back playing video games.  
  
Isis: like I said, I saw that that girl was wearing a bracelet, with the same symbol as my necklace and Yugi's puzzle.  
  
Seto: So?  
  
Isis: So I did some digging up, and found that there's another complete set of millennium items, but that's all we know.  
  
Seto: So there are more?  
  
Isis: Yes, but we don't know what kind of powers they hold. or what form they're in  
  
Seto: So, you want me to keep an eye out?  
  
Isis: Yes, some of the people who own them may not know about the powers they hold.  
  
Seto: I wonder what the bracelet does.  
  
Isis: I'm not sure.  
  
Ryou and Bakura walked down the street towards Akira's house. They reached it and Bakura rang the doorbell.  
  
.Ding-dong.  
  
Akira slowly opened the door. As soon as she saw Ryou's fluffy hair she ran out to hug him, but accidentally hugged Bakura.  
  
Akira: Oh sorry  
  
Bakura: Whatever  
  
Akira walked over to Ryou and hugged him. She let him cradle her in his arms for a few minutes and gently let go.  
  
Ryou: Okay let's go  
  
Bakura and Ryou picked up her bags and walked towards his house. When they got there they were greeted by Isis, Seto and Mokuba.  
  
Ryou: Isis?  
  
Isis: Oh, I see you brought Akira  
  
Ryou: So? What do you want?  
  
Isis: We have come to believe that there is a whole nother set of millennium items  
  
Ryou: So? I only have two  
  
Isis: You have two?  
  
Ryou: Yeah.  
  
Isis: Oh, well anyway we think that Akira holds one of them  
  
Ryou placed his hand in Akira's and squeezed it gently.  
  
Isis: Her bracelet  
  
Akira lifted her other hand up revealing her bracelet.  
  
Akira: But this, this was given to me by my father.  
  
Isis: Well so was Ryou's  
  
Akira looked over to Ryou, and saw the ring around his neck.  
  
Akira: Well. what's a millennium item?  
  
Isis: Has your bracelet ever done anything strange?  
  
Akira: Not that I know of  
  
Isis: well, each item has a power as we've seen with the other items, and we figured these did too  
  
Akira: Well. maybe I haven' done what you need to do to activate it  
  
Isis: Perhaps  
  
Akira: Why would it matter anyway?  
  
Isis: If there are others we must be aware, there are thieves and crazy people after the items  
  
Ryou looked down at Akira's wrist where the bracelet lay. It was strange to him, and scared him a bit; he didn't want any more conspiracies involving the items.  
  
Ryou: Thank you Isis, but I think she is safe with us.  
  
Akira stared at Isis for a bit and walked up to her.  
  
Akira: Thank you, if anything happens I'll tell you.  
  
Akira, Bakura and Ryou walked in the house and closed the door.  
  
Ryou's house was an average home. It was two stories, but each was small. It had three bedrooms, two baths, a living room and a kitchen.  
  
Ryou: It's getting late; I'll go get a blanket so I can sleep on the couch.  
  
Akira nodded her head, then Bakura took her arm.  
  
Bakura: I guess that means you'll sleep in Ryou's room.  
  
Bakura walked her up the stairs into Ryou's room. It was a small room. It had a flush gray carpet and blue-gray walls. There was a picture of him and his father on the wall and a small TV in the corner.  
  
Bakura: It's not heaven, but it'll do.  
  
He walked out and let Akira make herself at home.  
  
Ryou: So do you like it?  
  
Akira: Oh, it's perfect  
  
Ryou smiled and sat on the bed next to her. Do you think this counts as kidnapping?  
  
Akira: If it's by my own free will? Yeah.  
  
Ryou walked out and turned off the light.  
  
Ryou: Well goodnight.  
  
He shut the door and walked into the living room. Akira crawled under the covers. It was warm and dark outside. She wasn't usually afraid of the dark, but like summer normally is there were occasional thunderstorms. She hated the thunder, but somehow always loved to watch the lightning. She could hear distant thunder, and it got louder every minute. She was already a little shaken from the whole millennium item thing. She grabbed her pillow and made her way downstairs. Ryou was lying on the couch half asleep but woke when Akira shook his arm.  
  
Ryou: What is it?  
  
Akira: I'm scared  
  
Ryou smiled and move over on the couch so that Akira had a place to lay. She placed her pillow on the arm and laid down in front of Ryou.  
  
Ryou: Are you afraid of the lightning?  
  
Akira: No, the thunder  
  
Ryou wrapped his arms around Akira and cradled her gently in his arms.  
  
Ryou: It's okay; everything's going to be fine  
  
Akira turned over and faced Ryou. She snuggled her face into his neck and closed her eyes. The warmth of his body and his soft comforting voice lulled her to sleep.  
  
Ryou: Goodnight  
  
Meanwhile Isis lay on Seto's couch stroking Mokuba's arm.  
  
Mokuba: The thunder's scary.  
  
Isis: Don't worry Mokuba, it'll go away.  
  
Mokuba liked Isis; she was kind and gentle, like a mother to him. He always wished for a family but never really had one.  
  
Mokuba: Do you like my brother?  
  
Isis: I think your brother is very nice  
  
Mokuba: I mean do you LIKE my brother?  
  
Isis blushed and got off the couch  
  
Isis: Come on now, it's way past your bedtime  
  
Isis pushed Mokuba up the stairs and had him lie on his bed.  
  
Isis: goodnight  
  
She put the covers over him and kissed him on the forehead. Then she left and quietly shut the door.  
  
Isis walked down the halls and to the front door. She grabbed her purse and got ready to leave, when she heard a cold voice from behind.  
  
Seto: Where are you going?  
  
Isis turned around quickly  
  
Isis: I'm going home, Malik can't be left alone  
  
Seto walked towards Isis, staring at her with his emotionless eyes.  
  
Isis: Why? Why does it matter?  
  
Seto kept walking toward her. She took a step backwards and started to turn towards the door when she felt Seto's hand harshly grab her wrist. She turned around and tried to pull free, but he was too strong.  
  
Seto: What's the rush?  
  
Isis: I have to go. let go of me  
  
Seto: I will  
  
He held her wrist tighter and smirked. Isis thrust her hand towards his face, but he caught it with his other hand.  
  
Isis: Let go  
  
He just stared at her blankly  
  
Isis: what do you want?  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself, but before she could open them she felt Seto's lips touch hers, and as quickly as it had come it was gone. She slightly opened her eyes to see him staring blankly at her again.  
  
Seto: If you want to go. than go, I don't really care.  
  
He acted as if nothing had happened  
  
Isis: (Maybe nothing did, It's late, and I'm tired.)  
  
She tried not to believe what had just happened. She looked back at Kaiba before walking out into the rain and closing the door behind her.  
  
Akira awoke when the bright sun peeked through the window and hit her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes to see Ryou's neck where she had fallen asleep. She pushed herself away and sat upright only to find Bakura sitting on a chair and going through the newspaper.  
  
Bakura: So you're awake?  
  
Akira: Yeah.  
  
Bakura: I made some waffles if you want some  
  
Akira was surprised at his kindness, Ryou had said how mean Bakura was She walked to the kitchen and got some waffles. She went back to the living room and sat on the couch after pushing Ryou's feet out of the way.  
  
Bakura: So you know nothing of these new items?  
  
Akira: No. mine has never done anything weird before. that I can think of.  
  
Bakura: Ryou wears the ring, but it belongs to me.  
  
Akira: oh. okay. so do you know anything about these things? Is it anything I should worry about?  
  
Bakura: Well you shouldn't worry, there's nothing you could do.  
  
Akira: But is it dangerous?  
  
Bakura shrugged  
  
Bakura: I don't know, no one knows about them yet.  
  
Akira: Oh. so there are other people with them?  
  
Bakura: Yeah. probably like six  
  
Akira: Well. Okay.  
  
Kilala6: Okay, that's all. please read and review. and no flamers. I'm thinking of making seven stories for each new item, and they'll all tie together in the end. 


	3. Questions

Kilala6: Thank you for all the reviews!!! Yay I'm so happy!! Well actually I'm still kinda sad, my dog had to go to the pound cause she attacked a puppy. (sob sob) anyway, yes, Akira is a guy name, but there are girls with guy names, like Alex or Bobby. Okay on with the story.  
  
Malik: Kilala6 does not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Ryou and Akira walked through the mall. Akira needed some new clothes and a few personal items.  
  
Ryou: Well, we don't have a lot of time, I promised Tea that I'd help her paint her room  
  
Akira frowned  
  
Akira: (Tea? Why does he want to help her?) Okay, You wait here; I'll be right back  
  
Akira walked into the store and looked up at one of the TV's they had hanging from the ceiling. A beautiful teenage girl was dancing seductively and singing a popular song.  
  
Akira: I have to remember to get that CD.  
  
She bobbed her head to the catchy lyrics while going through some shirts, but she got a weird feeling to look up again. When she looked back at the screen she saw that the singer was wearing a strange gold armlet. Akira wondered a bit and thought that it was probably nothing. After she had gotten a few cute outfits and some personal items she walked over to the electronics isle where she saw the CD. On the front it had a picture of the dancer, Akira read the name and it said Kyatia. On the cover Kyatia wore a slutty top and the gold armlet. Akira walked out the door carrying a few bags and faced Ryou.  
  
Ryou: Did you get it all done?  
  
Akira: Yeah.  
  
They walked straight to Tea's house where Tea greeted them cheerily.  
  
Tea: Hey you two, come on in!  
  
Tea led them to her room, where a tarp was spread out on the floor and pails of paint littered the tarp.  
  
Tea: Get to work  
  
Ryou: Okay  
  
Ryou picked up a brush and dipped it in the baby blue paint. Akira decided to help and so she picked up a roller. The three thoroughly painted the wall. When they all got tired they went to Tea's living room and ate sandwiches. Then they went back. About two hours later they were done and covered in paint.  
  
Ryou: I'm so tired.  
  
Akira: Me too.  
  
Tea: we did a great job  
  
Ryou: Yeah, we did  
  
He looked the walls up and down.  
  
Ryou: Oh well. we better go now.  
  
Ryou and Akira stood up and walked to the front door  
  
Tea: Thanks.  
  
Ryou: You're welcome  
  
Tea shut the door behind them and plopped herself on the couch. Ryou and Akira walked down the sidewalk towards their home. Suddenly a guy with long blonde hair jumped out in front of them.  
  
Ryou: Malik?  
  
Akira: Who?  
  
Malik: Hello. Ryou  
  
Ryou: What do you want?  
  
Malik: Nothing, Just dropping by.  
  
Malik looked Akira up and down. She was very pretty. Her soft brown hair (Okay I changed her hair color.) and big blue eyes reminded him of Tea, but she was much prettier. (Sorry Tea)  
  
Akira: We have to go home if you don't mind.  
  
Malik walked passed them trying to look as seductive as possible (He's so hot!) but literally tripped on the end of the sidewalk and fell face flat on the street. Ryou and Akira turned around. Akira ran towards Malik and helped him out of the road. She had him sit on the sidewalk and she looked over his arm.  
  
Akira: Are you okay?  
  
Malik: Yeah.  
  
Akira: Why were you doing that anyway?  
  
Malik: What?  
  
Akira: Oh. never mind.  
  
She helped him up. Then he walked off.  
  
Ryou: He's a strange person.  
  
Akira: I guess  
  
Ryou and Akira walked to the house and up the stairs.  
  
Ryou: Goodnight Akira  
  
Ryou turned to leave but was caught by her hand  
  
Akira: Stay here, don't leave me. I'm scared.  
  
Ryou stared into her eyes and could tell she wanted him to stay.  
  
Ryou: Okay.  
  
He walked into his room and waited for Akira to lay down. Then he laid next to her and pulled the covers over her.  
  
Ryou: What are you afraid of?  
  
Akira: Everything.  
  
She stared into Ryou's dark brown eyes and closed hers.  
  
Ryou: There's nothing to be afraid of.  
  
Akira looked up at Ryou and smiled. She snuggled into his shirt and fell asleep.  
  
Ryou looked down at her and smiled. He ran his fingers through her hair and gently kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Ryou: Goodnight Akira.  
  
Isis laid on her bed. She had gone to the library to learn about the new items, but could only think about Seto, It was hard for her to concentrate. She didn't know why he kissed her, or why she didn't push him away. Perhaps she felt the same way about him. Isis had had other boyfriends before. They were all lechers who were in it for lust. Of course Isis believed that you should be married before losing your virginity so she had never had luck with anything. She figured Seto was the same way, but maybe she could give him a chance.  
  
Ryou was the first to awake. He looked down to see Akira holding his shirt tightly. He managed to break free and make his way to the kitchen where his Yami sat.  
  
Bakura: There's no milk  
  
Ryou: Oh sorry  
  
Bakura: I'll go get some  
  
Bakura grabbed a few dollars from the cookie jar and exited through the back door.  
  
Ryou: Bye!  
  
Ryou walked into the living room. He grabbed the remote and switched through the channels. On the news he saw a girl who was being arrested by the police.  
  
Reporter: Taytia has been arrested for shoplifting and assaulting a police officer.  
  
Ryou looked at the close up of the girl. She had a strange locket around her neck.  
  
Ryou: Weird.  
  
Ryou stared blankly at the TV he wondered if maybe it was a new millennium item. Suddenly Ryou felt someone grab him from behind. He looked back and saw Akira's face, She pulled him a little too hard and they both came toppling down onto the floor. Ryou sat up rubbing his head and looked at Akira who was giggling uncontrollably.  
  
Ryou: Why'd you do that?  
  
Akira: I dunno  
  
Ryou: You confuse me sometimes.  
  
Akira: I know  
  
Akira was holding the CD she had bought earlier.  
  
Akira: Wanna dance?  
  
Ryou smiled nervously at Akira  
  
Ryou: I can't dance  
  
Akira: Really?  
  
Ryou: Of course  
  
Akira: I'll teach you  
  
Akira walked over to the CD player and popped the CD in. It started playing a catchy song. Then she helped Ryou up.  
  
Ryou: Please Akira. I can't dance.  
  
Akira: I said I'd teach you, silly!!!  
  
Akira grabbed both of his hands and took a step back, Ryou took a step forward, she stepped forward and he stepped back.  
  
Akira: See it's not hard  
  
Ryou: Um. sure.  
  
They danced for half an hour going back ands forth and in circles. Akira looked up at Ryou and smiled.  
  
Akira: See you're getting the hang of it.  
  
Ryou: Yeah I guess so.  
  
Ryou stared at Akira and smiled  
  
Ryou: I guess I was afraid of nothing  
  
Akira leaned in towards Ryou and quickly kissed him. But not quick enough. Bakura walked in carrying a plastic bag and a carton of milk.  
  
Bakura: You know what? I'm not even gonna ask.  
  
Bakura walked to the kitchen to put away the stuff he bought. Ryou and Akira stood surprised at Bakura's intrusion. Akira smiled and went up to her room. Leaving Ryou to help with the groceries. Ryou walked into the kitchen and grabbed a loaf of bread fm the bag. Then he looked over to his Yami who raised his eyebrow questionably.  
  
Bakura: So you're not as innocent as we all thought.  
  
Ryou: Huh?  
  
Bakura: It's a good thing I walked in on you two  
  
Ryou: It was nothing like that. it was just.  
  
Bakura: Uh huh.  
  
Ryou: Oh whatever  
  
Bakura took the carton of milk and opened it he put it to his lips and drank.  
  
Ryou: Use a glass  
  
Bakura put it into the fridge  
  
Bakura: Why don't you?  
  
Ryou: Huh?  
  
Ryou went back into the living room and picked up the phone. He hesitated and then put it back down. He didn't feel like talking, he just wanted to rest. Bakura walked into the living room with a bag of chips.  
  
Bakura: Have you seen Malik?  
  
Ryou: Why?  
  
Bakura: He owes me money  
  
Ryou: What for?  
  
Bakura: The hell if I know  
  
Bakura walked out the front door to stalk Malik. Meanwhile Isis went over to Seto's to talk about the items. She also had other reasons. Isis lightly knocked on the door. Then she mentally kicked herself, it was a big house, mansion and he couldn't hear that. She rang the doorbell and was greeted by the maid.  
  
Maid: Hello Isis, Kaiba is in the bath right now, and Mokuba's in the game room.  
  
Isis nodded to the maid and walked inside. She sat herself on a comfortable chair and waited for someone to come. Just then Mokuba came running up to her and he gave her a big hug.  
  
Mokuba: Hey Isis!  
  
Isis: Hey sweetie, how long will your brother take?  
  
Mokuba: It depends n how he's feeling, If he's angry it'll take a while.  
  
Isis: Oh  
  
Isis looked up and saw Seto walking down the stairs. He had a new coat on, Isis guessed, because she'd never seen it before. His hair was darker because it was damp, and all in all, he looked pretty cute.  
  
Seto: Isis? Hey, what do you want?  
  
Isis: Well I thought we could contact Shadi, maybe he would know something.  
  
Seto: Maybe  
  
Seto handed Isis his cell phone and she dialed Shadi.  
  
Kilala6: That's all for now, It might take a while to update, I have nothing else to do, but I'm sort of freaking out right now, anyway please read and review! I love getting reviews, but no serious flamers, little ones are okay. Well Bye! 


	4. Different

Kilala6: This is a really fluffy chapter and you'll find out why. (I'm being corny again) Thanks fro the reviews they motivate me to write faster. Anyway as always please read and review and enjoy the story.  
  
Isis hung up the phone  
  
Seto: So?  
  
Isis: He wasn't there  
  
Seto: Oh.  
  
Seto watched Isis get up from the chair. She stood to face Seto.  
  
Isis: so have you found out anything?  
  
Seto: Not really  
  
Isis: Oh  
  
Seto: sorry, I was busy hiring a new representative.  
  
Isis: It's okay  
  
Meanwhile Bakura was walking down the streets with his hands in his pockets. Like any five thousand year old tomb robber, Bakura was bored out of his mind. He looked around for something to do, anything would have pleased him then, but nothing was going on.  
  
Bakura: (Maybe I should've left the school alone.)  
  
He sat down on a bench and closed his eyes, until he felt someone sit next to him.  
  
Malik: Sleeping on the job?  
  
Bakura: I'm not sleeping  
  
Bakura opened his eyes  
  
Malik: Oh, right  
  
Bakura: What do you want?  
  
Malik: Nothing, I'm really bored  
  
Bakura: Do I care?  
  
Malik: I don't know  
  
Bakura looked across the street at a pet shop  
  
Bakura: Hmm.  
  
Malik: What is it?  
  
Bakura: you know I used to have a cat when I lived in Egypt  
  
Malik: So did I, what's your point  
  
Bakura stood up and walked across the street, not caring if there were cars going by. Malik followed him, but he was being more cautious. Bakura opened the door to the pet shop and walked in. He looked around. There was only one girl there; he guessed they didn't have much business. The girl was bent over and seemed to be playing with a puppy. When she heard Malik and Bakura come in she turned around. The pretty girl smiled at them.  
  
Lilly: Can I help you two?  
  
Malik looked at the girl's shirt where there was a button with her name on it  
  
Malik: Yes, Lilly, What is this place?  
  
Lilly looked at Malik and smiled  
  
Lilly: This is a pet shop; we sell animals, and supplies  
  
Malik turned to Bakura  
  
Malik: Why are we here?  
  
Bakura: I just want to look around  
  
Bakura leaned over a glass case that had six kittens in it. He smiled at the kittens, making sure no one was looking. Bakura put his hand inside the box and took out an orange kitten.  
  
Bakura: So I could buy one of these cats?  
  
Lilly: Yeah  
  
Bakura examined the kitten. He turned it upside down and watched it wriggle.  
  
Bakura: You're a feisty little thing aren't you?  
  
Malik looked at his friend in astonishment, Bakura was supposed to hate life, not cherish baby animals.  
  
Bakura: How much does this one cost?  
  
Malik: Hold on a sec, Bakura do you even remember how to take care of a kitten?  
  
Bakura: I will  
  
Lilly: That kitten costs fifty dollars  
  
Bakura put the kitten under his arm so that he could pull his wallet from his pocket. He took a hundred from his wallet and handed it to Lilly. Lilly went to the cash register and gave him back fifty. Then she handed him a birth certificate for his kitten. She pointed out things to him.  
  
Lilly: In case the kitten is unhealthy, stolen or injured, this paper says where you bought it, who sold it to you, and who owns it now. In case it's sick when you buy it, you can sue us.  
  
Bakura: Sounds good  
  
Bakura signed his name on the paper and walked out the door.  
  
Lilly: If you ever need anything, just drop by!  
  
Bakura and Malik were headed back to Ryou's house.  
  
Malik: I can't believe you bought a cat!  
  
Bakura: I like cats  
  
Malik: I know, it's just weird  
  
Bakura: You said you like them to  
  
Malik: Yeah, but I'm not as psycho as you  
  
Bakura ignored the last comment. He looked at the cat, it was a boy like most orange cats, and it was fluffy.  
  
Malik: What are you gonna call it?  
  
Bakura: I don't know yet  
  
Malik: Where'd you get a hundred dollars?  
  
Bakura: It's from the money Ryou and I saved up. We use it for trips to the store, or movies.  
  
Malik: Isis has a hidden stash somewhere; I just have to find it.  
  
Bakura and Malik walked into the house, Ryou was sitting on the couch reading a book, and Akira was probably upstairs doing girl things.  
  
Ryou: What's that?  
  
Bakura: It's a cat  
  
Ryou: Why do you have a cat?  
  
Bakura: I bought him  
  
Ryou: Okay. did you get him food and a litter box?  
  
Bakura: He doesn't need that  
  
Malik plopped himself next to Ryou and turned the TV on.  
  
Malik: It's time for Friends!  
  
Friends was on, it started playing the theme song and Malik started singing along  
  
Malik: So no one told you life was gonna be this way!!!!  
  
Bakura set the kitten down on the couch and forced Malik to scoot over, then he sat down.  
  
Bakura: I think I'll name my kitten.Sunny  
  
Malik broke out in laughter  
  
Malik: Sunny?!!!!  
  
Bakura: Why not?  
  
Malik: Because you're a Yami, do you know what Yami means? DARK!  
  
Bakura: So?  
  
Malik: So it can't be Sunny  
  
Bakura: Well it is  
  
Malik: Whatever  
  
Ryou petted Sunny causing him to purr.  
  
Ryou: I think Sunny is a cute name.  
  
Malik: Of course you do  
  
Ryou walked into the kitchen and took a hundred dollars from the cookie jar (it's an endless pit of money) then he walked up the stairs. Ryou opened Akira's door and walked in. She was sleeping with a girly magazine next to her. Bakura pulled it from her hands and set it on the side table. He shook her arm lightly.  
  
Ryou: Wake up  
  
Akira: Huh? What is it?  
  
Ryou: You want to go see a movie?  
  
Akira: I'd love to  
  
Akira and Ryou walked downstairs.  
  
Ryou: You guys wanna go see a movie?  
  
Malik: Sure  
  
Bakura: Whatever  
  
Bakura put Sunny in a pocket inside his coat and they all walked to the movie theater. Inside they watched the movie while chowing on popcorn. Bakura was putting popcorn in his pocket for Sunny, and Sunny gladly ate. When the movie was over Ryou and Akira went home, and Malik went home too. But Bakura decided to visit the pet shop again. He walked inside, it was almost closing time, the lights were dimmed and he saw Lilly sweeping up.  
  
Lilly: Oh hi Malik!  
  
Bakura: I'm Bakura, the other guy was Malik  
  
Lilly: Oh sorry, how's your kitten?  
  
Bakura pulled the sleeping kitten from his pocket and let Lilly pet him.  
  
Lilly: So what do you need?  
  
Bakura: What kind of stuff do you need to take care of kittens?  
  
Lilly took Bakura's free hand and walked him over to the food section. She pointed out different food.  
  
Lilly: You probably want the kind for kittens, it makes them grow better.  
  
She pointed out three different bags.  
  
Lilly: This one helps their teeth, and this one keeps fleas away, and this one is normal  
  
Bakura: I'll take the kind for teeth  
  
Lilly set the bag in a basket and brought him to the litter box stuff.  
  
Lilly: Your cat needs a litter box, do you already have one?  
  
Bakura: No  
  
Lilly put a blue pan into the basket  
  
Lilly: This'll do  
  
Then she grabbed a bag of litter and put it in the basket, then she walked Bakura to the cash register.  
  
Lilly: You put the litter in the tray. Don't forget to clean it everyday; if it gets too dirty the cat will go somewhere cleaner.  
  
Bakura nodded his head and handed her the money, when she offered him his change he shook his head.  
  
Bakura: You keep it, you were very helpful  
  
Lilly smiled  
  
Bakura: Do you work here by yourself?  
  
Lilly: Not normally, my older brother runs it, but he's on vacation. The words struck Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Older brother?  
  
Lilly: Yeah, he's nice  
  
Bakura: Hmm.  
  
Lilly: Is something wrong?  
  
Bakura: Oh it's nothing, so do you go to school here?  
  
Lilly: No, I'm home schooled; dad says that public schools are bad influences.  
  
Bakura: So on your diploma does it say "My dad taught me?"  
  
Lilly: I don't know, it sucks though, I really don't know a lot of people, And I don't have may friends because I'm home schooled.  
  
Bakura: That would suck, oh well. I better get going  
  
Lilly: Yeah, I was supposed to close up ten minutes ago  
  
Lilly smiled  
  
Lilly: Why don't you drop by again? It's nice to have company  
  
Bakura smiled back (wow, that's rare)  
  
Bakura: Maybe I will  
  
Bakura walked out the door with Sunny in his pocket. Lilly closed the door behind him.  
  
Kilala6: Hmm. Is Bakura being nice? Weird. anyway I'll try to update soon for my "Many readers" Please read and review!!!! If you have any ideas, or suggestions for what the other millennium items should be, please tell me. Thank you and goodbye~" 


	5. Feelings

Kilala6: Thank you reviewing people, it really makes me happy. This chapter has more stuff about the items, Please read and review and enjoy the story.  
  
Isis had stayed up all night with Kaiba in the library, yet found out nothing. She was staying at his house that night, and wasn't used to it. The room was so cold and dark, it felt nothing like home. Isis heard a knock on the door and got up to open it. Mokuba stood there with a stuffed blue eyes in his arms.  
  
Mokuba: Can I come in?  
  
Isis: Sure  
  
Isis let Mokuba sit on her bed, then she sat next to him  
  
Isis: What's wrong?  
  
Mokuba: I can't sleep  
  
Isis wrapped her arms and cradled Mokuba like a baby.  
  
Isis: Well why didn't you go to Kaiba?  
  
Mokuba: He's not here  
  
Isis: He's not?  
  
Mokuba: No he was just called, he has to go to the next town and talk to some fancy guys  
  
Isis: Oh.  
  
Isis laid down on her bed and had Mokuba lay next to her. Soon they were both asleep.  
  
Ryou walked to the kitchen from his room for a little snack, he was surprised to find Akira there.  
  
Ryou: Oh hello  
  
Akira: Hey  
  
Ryou: what are you doing up?  
  
Akira: I'm hungry; I wanted to see if there were any more waffles.  
  
Ryou: waffles?  
  
Akira: Yeah, you wouldn't know it, but Bakura's a great cook  
  
Ryou: I guess  
  
Akira took some leftover waffles from the microwave and started to eat.  
  
Ryou: about that bracelet. are you sure nothing weird has happened with it?  
  
Akira: No, nothing  
  
Ryou: Hmm.  
  
Akira: You wanna go watch TV?  
  
Ryou: Sure  
  
They walked into the living room and turned on the TV. Akira scooted closer to Ryou and placed her head on his chest to where she could hear his heart beat. Soon after she had fallen asleep Ryou rested his chin upon her head and placed his hand upon her wrist. Then he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
~*~Akira's dream~*~  
  
Akira looked around; Ryou was sitting on a chair surrounded by other kids in chairs. It must have been his school.  
  
Akira: (I never have dreams about school.)  
  
In the dream Ryou seemed to be the center, and she wasn't being noticed..  
  
Akira: (Is this Ryou's dream?)  
  
Akira looked at one of the desks where she was sitting, it must have been Ryou's dream, but why was she having shared dreams?  
  
~*~"~*~  
  
It was early morning when Kaiba got back home, he opened Isis's bedroom door and saw her and Mokuba sleeping. He smiled and walked over to her. Seto kissed Isis quickly on the cheek and placed a white rose in her hand making sure the thorns would no cut her.  
  
Akira woke up and shook Ryou violently, causing him to fall of the couch.  
  
Ryou: Ow! What is it?  
  
Akira: I think I know what the bracelet does.  
  
Ryou: What?  
  
Akira: It can see into peoples dreams  
  
Ryou: Okay, what did I dream about last night?  
  
Akira: You were at school, and I was there next to you  
  
Ryou: Hurry, let's call Isis  
  
Ryou dialed Isis  
  
.ring.ring. Sorry, I'm not home, if you need to talk try calling Kaiba's house, or leave a message after the tone. I may be sleeping.. Beep.  
  
Ryou hung up and then dialed Seto's number  
  
.ring.ring.ring.  
  
Seto: Hello?  
  
Ryou: Hello Kaiba, is Isis there?  
  
Seto: Why?  
  
Ryou: It's about the bracelet  
  
Seto: Let me wake her up  
  
Ryou heard silence for about two minutes  
  
Seto: Hey Isis wake up  
  
Isis: Huh?  
  
Seto handed Isis the phone  
  
Isis: Hello?  
  
Ryou: Hey, we found out what the bracelet does  
  
Isis: What?!  
  
Ryou: It enters dreams, Akira knew what I dreamt about last night  
  
Isis: wow! Hey can I talk to Akira  
  
Ryou: Sure  
  
Ryou handed the phone to Akira  
  
Akira: Huh?  
  
Isis: Have you seen any other items?  
  
Akira: I bought a CD, and the singer, Kyatia is wearing an armlet with the same sign as the ring  
  
Isis: Kyatia? That popular singer?  
  
Akira: Yeah  
  
Isis: maybe we should talk to her  
  
Akira: But how, she's on tour right now  
  
Isis: Wait. isn't she coming to Domino city soon?  
  
Akira: Hey you're right  
  
Isis: We can get Seto to buy us backstage passes, than we can talk to her about it.  
  
Akira: Great, I'll go on the computer and find out when the concert is, bye  
  
Isis: bye  
  
They hung up the phone at the same time  
  
Ryou: What was that about?  
  
Akira: The millennium armlet  
  
Ryou: What?  
  
Akira: You'll see  
  
Bakura stood outside the pet shop. It wasn't quite opening time, but he figured Lilly was there. Sunny was next to his feet scratching on the door. He say Lilly walk through the back door and smile at him. She opened the door for Bakura.  
  
Lilly: It's been a few days, how you doin?  
  
Bakura: Oh, I'm okay  
  
Lilly invited Bakura inside  
  
Lilly: You came a bit early, what's up?  
  
Bakura: Nothing, I was just bored  
  
Lilly: Ah boredom  
  
Bakura: I also wanted to ask you something  
  
Lilly: What's that?  
  
Bakura: Could I get a job here?  
  
Lilly: A job? I don't know, you'd have to ask my brother  
  
Bakura cringed at the brother part  
  
Lilly: he's here, he's in the back room, I'll go get him for you  
  
Lilly walked into the backroom and brought out her brother. Like her, he had strawberry-blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He was tall and muscular, he would've been intimidating to any guy, except Bakura.  
  
Lilly: Bakura, this is Toby, Toby, Bakura  
  
Toby shook Bakura's hand  
  
Toby: So you want to work here?  
  
Bakura: yeah  
  
Toby: You know were not really hiring right now  
  
Bakura: I know  
  
Toby: Lilly talks a lot about you  
  
Bakura: (blushing slightly, can you see that?) She does?  
  
Toby: Yeah, but from what she said, I never pictured you like this  
  
Bakura: Is there something wrong with my appearance?  
  
Toby: No. so why do you want to work here?  
  
Bakura: Well, I'm always bored, so I thought a job would give me something to do.  
  
Toby: Why here? We don't pay a lot  
  
Bakura: Well, I like animals, and Lilly's really nice  
  
Toby: Do what you want, but don't mess up anything okay  
  
Toby smiled, he wasn't the big brother Bakura pictured, a least not in personality, he seemed nice, must be from the kittens.  
  
Toby walked next to Bakura and stroked Sunny  
  
Toby: I remember this cat  
  
Toby went back to the backroom to do more managery stuff  
  
Lilly: Yay! I have a co-worker! So Bakura what do you want to do? There's sweeping and feeding and stocking  
  
Bakura: I wan't to feed them, not do any social stuff  
  
Lilly: I understand  
  
Sunny followed Bakura as he was feeding the puppies  
  
Bakura: Kinda reminds me of Joey  
  
Lilly looked over at Bakura. He seemed really sweet, she didn't know what he was really like.  
  
Lilly: How you doin over there?  
  
Bakura: Just fine  
  
Lilly smiled as two men dressed in black came through the door.  
  
Lilly: Can I help you?  
  
One of the men walked up behind Lilly and pulled a knife to her neck. The other man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Bakura.  
  
Man1: Give us your cash!!!  
  
Man2: Or the pretty lady gets it  
  
Bakura stared at the two men and watched as Toby pulled money from the register. Bakura put his hands around his ring and it started to glow.  
  
Man1: Hey what the hell are you doing?  
  
Bakura: Sending you to hell!!!!!!!  
  
The ring grew brighter and in a flash they were both gone. Lilly fell to the floor and Bakura ra over to help her.  
  
Toby: I think she's fainted. what in the world did you do to them?  
  
Bakura: I'll tell you later  
  
Bakura carried Lilly into the Backroom and laid her down on Toby's bed. Toby placed a wet cloth on her forehead and waited. Sunny crawled up to Lilly and curled up next to her.  
  
Toby: Now's a good time, tell me what happened  
  
Bakura: Well. it's the ring, it has powers, and I used them to save Lilly  
  
Toby: The ring? I have a little box with the same symbol  
  
Bakura: You do?  
  
Toby pulled a little golden box from his drawer  
  
Toby: It's never done anything like that though  
  
Bakura: You just don't know how to use it  
  
Toby put the box back and looked at Lilly, though the ring thing was hard to believe, Toby did believe.  
  
Bakura: When will she wake up?  
  
Toby: It depends, now get back to work  
  
Toby smiled as Bakura left the room. There was something about him that scared Toby, though he was too tough to admit it.  
  
Bakura held a broom in one hand and was sweeping the walkway in front of the store. Suddenly he felt something grab his back.  
  
Bakura: Huh?  
  
Malik: Hello dear brother what have you got there?  
  
Bakura: What are you a damn priest? (sorry priests)  
  
Malik: No, I was just being weird, besides, I can't be a priest  
  
Bakura: Why? Cause you kill people?  
  
Malik: Something like that. So why do you have a broom?  
  
Bakura: I'm sweeping  
  
Malik: Like a house wife? Ha!  
  
Bakura: Shut up!  
  
Bakura curled his hand into a fist, but kept his cool like he always does.  
  
Bakura: Oh never mind..  
  
Kilala6: That's all for now, remember to review, I love reviews!!!! Well that's all for now, Bye!!!! ~" 


	6. Purpose

Kilala6: Sup? This is chapter six, yeah it has a lot of yelling in it. So have fun. And please read and review!!!! If you have any ideas for what the millennium items should be or do, please tell me. Isis and Akira stood with Seto Kaiba in front of Kyatias trailer. They could hear screaming and whimpering from the car.  
  
Kyatia: My latte has caffeine in it? CAFFEINE? DO YOU KNOW THAT CAFFINE STUNTS YOUR GROWTH? IT'S LIKE A DRUG!!!!  
  
Mans voice: But miss Kyatia, all latte's have caffeine, they're supposed to be that way.  
  
Kyatia: And what about the orange juice? IT WASN'T HAND SQUEEZED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Maybe we shouldn't talk to her  
  
Isis: Why? She seems nice  
  
Akira: Uh sure..  
  
Kyatia: You're fired!!  
  
The man ran out of the trailer leaving the door opened. Seto was the first to walk inside followed by the two girls. Kyatia greeted them most uncheerily.  
  
Kyatia: What do you want? More fans, I'm sick and tired of all this crap!  
  
Seto: Trust me, were not fans  
  
Akira: I am  
  
Isis: That's nice Akira  
  
Kyatia swept her hand across a table, knocking glasses and pop cans over. She picked up a bottle of aspirins from the floor and threw a handful in her mouth.  
  
Isis: (whispering to Seto) And she worries about drugs  
  
Seto nodded his head  
  
Kyatia: So what do you want?  
  
Seto: We need to talk to you  
  
Kyatia: What are you? Some kind of rapists?  
  
Seto: No, I'm Seto Kaiba  
  
Kyatia: That egotistical freak?  
  
Seto: You're one to talk  
  
Kyatia: Sorry, sorry, I'm not normally this rude, it's just that with the tour, and the record company screwing me, and my boyfriend dumping me. GOD DAMNIT, WHERE'S MY LATTE!!!  
  
Seto: No wonder her boyfriend dumped her  
  
Kyatia: You know what? Get the hell out of my trailer!!! Where's Giles?  
  
Isis: That guy you fired?  
  
Kyatia: Oh. never mind, what do you three want?  
  
Isis: It's regarding your bracelet  
  
Kyatia: It's an armlet  
  
Isis: I know, so. where did you get it?  
  
Kyatia: Who's that?  
  
Kyatia pointed to someone behind Akira  
  
Isis: Malik?  
  
Akira: You?  
  
Seto: Dear god (sorry too much blasphemy)  
  
Malik: What, I guess I'm not welcome  
  
Kyatia: Oh yes you are  
  
Malik: Huh?  
  
Kyatia: Malik right? I'm Kyatia  
  
Malik: Hello, hey Isis, do we have any pop tarts  
  
Isis: You came all the way here to ask if we have pop tarts?  
  
Malik: Yeah  
  
Isis: No  
  
Malik looked out the door at a small car driving by, he flipped them off and smirked, they honked their horn loudly in anger  
  
Malik: YOUR HORN'S WEAK!!!! (I said that at school.)  
  
Isis: .  
  
Seto: .  
  
Kyatia: .  
  
Akira: .  
  
Malik: Ass hole. what are you looking at?  
  
Isis: Oh never mind  
  
Meanwhile Bakura was back helping out of the pet shop, he noticed a new shop across the street.  
  
Bakura: Hey Lilly, who's that?  
  
Lilly: Oh it's some big name company trying to put us out of business.  
  
Bakura: Jerks  
  
Lilly: It's not as if they don't have enough stores everywhere  
  
Bakura: .  
  
Lilly: If we lose the shop we lose everything, our home our lives  
  
Bakura: I'd offer for you two to live with Ryou and I, but Akira's sort of occupying the third room  
  
Lilly: .Akira?  
  
Bakura: Yeah, she's some friend of Ryou's  
  
Lilly: Oh! Okay  
  
Bakura: So where's your brother?  
  
Lilly: He's down at the warehouse getting cat food  
  
Bakura: Oh.  
  
Sunny jumped up onto Bakura's shoulder and purred lightly.  
  
Lilly: you have a way with animals  
  
Lilly walked next to Bakura and patted Sunny. Bakura smiled at her, than he realized what he was doing. Why was he being nice? And why he seemed to care so much about Lilly, He never really knew what love felt like, he knew lust, but not love. Bakura didn't want to love anyone, It was a weakness, but it was something he'd have to live with until he got over it.  
  
Bakura: Thanks.  
  
After being shooed out of the trailer, Malik started walking down the street to the Domino River. There was a shallow area with a bridge high above it. Malik loved going there, even though he wouldn't admit it. He stood next to the railing and placed his arms across the warm stone. The wind blew his hair back and caused him to close his eyes. He opened them again and saw a pretty girl standing next to him. She looked very sad. Malik looked at her closely, but tried not to stare. She had long sandy hair and was wearing some rather slutty clothing. He watched the girl take a deep breath and look down into the water. She climbed the railing and sat breathing heavily. Malik quickly ran over to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
Malik: What the hell are you doing?  
  
The girl tried to pull her arm away but to no avail. (did I just say that?)  
  
Shana: Let go of me!  
  
Malik: What are you doing?  
  
Shana: I was going to jump off this bridge  
  
Malik knew that that would kill her. He pulled her back and caused her to fall onto the hard concrete. She shrieked out in pain at the large scrape across her knee.  
  
Malik: You see that? If you cry over something so stupid, how do you expect to kill yourself?  
  
Shana: Leave me alone, I didn't ask for your help  
  
Malik: You expect me to watch you jump off a bridge and see your bloody carcass in the water?  
  
Shana: Than why don't you leave?  
  
Malik kicked her in the stomach, but she held her cries.  
  
Malik: Who do you think you are?  
  
Shana stood up, but Malik just kicked her again. She screamed this time, and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Malik: Damnit  
  
Malik picked her up in his arms and carried her to his house. The house was huge, so there were plenty of rooms. Malik went into a guest room and placed her on the bed. He took off her jacket and hung it on the door. Malik waited a few minutes until she woke up.  
  
Shana: Huh?  
  
Malik: You're awake  
  
Shana: Where am I? Where have you taken me?  
  
Malik: This is my house  
  
Shana: Huh?  
  
Malik: You'll be staying here for a while  
  
Shana: I will not  
  
Malik: You wanna bet? You can't get out of here  
  
Shana: Why, why are you doing this?  
  
Malik: Why let a good life go to waste?  
  
Shana: .  
  
Malik: From now on you will work in this house, you will clean and cook. As a reward you will receive pay, food, and a place to stay. If you choose to run away, or somehow manage to escape I will hunt you down.  
  
Shana: .  
  
Shana glared at Malik, why was he doing this to her? She didn't really get it, but he was different than other guys. Not only was he freaking hot, but he was caring, though he would never admit it.  
  
Malik: Anyway, you're way to pretty to be throwing yourself in a river, so you might as well make your life useful.  
  
Shana: By being your slave?  
  
Malik: At least you'll help someone. you'll learn to take what you have and not throw it all away. Once you have, and I truly believe you have. I'll let you go, than you can decide if you still want to live.  
  
Shana: .  
  
Kyatia was kicking the side of her trailer out of pure anger  
  
Kyatia: So you're saying that this arm thing is magic?  
  
Seto: Yeah  
  
She stopped kicking the trailer  
  
Kyatia: Hmm. Oh well  
  
Isis: Were trying to find all of them, that way we know who to protect  
  
Kyatia: Okay, hey can I go with you?  
  
Isis: Where?  
  
Kyatia: To your house or something, I'm sick and tired of this place  
  
Seto and Isis exchanged glances  
  
Seto: Sure..  
  
Kilala6: That's all for now!! Remember to read and review and have a nice day. 


	7. Pain

Kilala6: Okay, special thanks to Wanda for reviewing. Here's the next chapter. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Shana was washing her hands in the sink after cleaning he kitchen counter. She threw the sponge behind her and hit Malik in the face.  
  
Malik: What the hell are you doing?  
  
Shana: Oh sorry Malik, I didn't mean to  
  
Malik threw the sponge back into the sink. And walked over next to Shana.  
  
Malik: So? Why did you want to kill yourself?  
  
Shana: Well, do you know how horrible it is to be paid for sleeping with people?  
  
Malik: Sounds good to me  
  
Shana: Umm.  
  
Malik: Why are you a hooker?  
  
Shana: I was  
  
Malik: Uh huh  
  
Shana: And a stripper. They promised me I could live at the bar if I danced for them. Than I had to make money, the only way I could.  
  
Malik: Okay. that's still no reason to kill yourself  
  
Shana: Sure.  
  
Malik: A pretty girl like you shouldn't waste her life  
  
Shana: Uh huh  
  
Malik: I mean, I thought no one cared about me, than on a quest for power I met my best friend, Bakura  
  
Shana: Why are you gay?  
  
Malik: No  
  
Shana: Good  
  
Malik: Uh huh  
  
Malik placed his hand on Shana's and pushed her forward than he slapped her butt.  
  
Shana: Hey!  
  
Malik: Get out of here  
  
Malik smiled as Shana walked up to clean the bathroom. Bakura was sitting on a small chair and watched as Lilly groomed a dog.  
  
Bakura: Don't hurt it  
  
Lilly: I won't  
  
Bakura smiled and let her go back to her work. Toby walked and sat down next to Bakura and offered him a piece of pizza. Bakura gladly accepted and took a big bite.  
  
Lilly: Where's mine?  
  
Toby: You can have yours when you're done grooming fluffy over there.  
  
Lilly smiled  
  
Lilly: I'm finished  
  
Lilly put the dog onto the floor  
  
Lilly: Now where's my pizza?  
  
Bakura held out the last piece of pizza  
  
Bakura: Well I could give it to you. or I could eat it myself  
  
Lilly reached for it, but Bakura pulled it just out of her reach. She leaned over his shoulder to try to reach it but Bakura held it farther back. She leaned over Bakura more almost squishing him. He put his hand on her stomach and tried to push her away. Lilly climbed onto Bakura's lap and leaned over more, causing the chair to tip over. Bakura and Lilly fell over onto the floor. But the pizza was still in his hand. Toby took it from Bakura's hand and threw it to the dog who had just been groomed the dog ate it happily, causing Bakura and Lilly to gasp in astonishment.  
  
Lilly: Why did you do that?  
  
Toby: Well you two were so busy flirting, that it was going to get cold.  
  
Toby gestured to how Lilly was on top of Bakura, and Bakura was blushing.  
  
Bakura: Please get off before Malik somehow pops up out of nowhere.  
  
Lilly stood up and helped Bakura up  
  
Lilly: Oh I'm sorry  
  
Bakura: Oh, it's okay  
  
Toby smiled, he was happy that Lilly had a nice guy to hang out with. As long as Bakura didn't go to far, Toby didn't mind.  
  
Toby: Okay Bakura, back to work.  
  
Isis sat next to Kyatia and Seto. Kyatia had been blabbing on and on about mindless stuff that didn't mean anything. Kyatia: So I'm all like go to hell you bitch, see if I ever let you in this house again  
  
Seto: Umm. that's great  
  
Isis: Yeah, great  
  
Kyatia: So are you two a couple?  
  
Isis: Umm. no  
  
Seto: Yeah, no  
  
Kyatia smiled and grabbed Seto's arm  
  
Kyatia: Than you wouldn't mind if I took him right?  
  
Isis: GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF HIM!!!!!  
  
Kyatia: .  
  
Seto: .  
  
Isis blushed a ton, but it didn't show up against her tan skin very well. Kyatia let go of Seto's arm.  
  
Kyatia: Gosh, I was just kidding  
  
Isis: Umm. so was I  
  
Seto: Uh huh  
  
Kyatia smiled  
  
Kyatia: You're so weird, oh well I have to get going, can't disappoint my fans  
  
Kyatia winked at Seto, causing Isis to glare at her. She left through the front door and left it open.  
  
Seto shut and locked the door. He sat next to Isis and looked at her coldly.  
  
Seto: So you seem to care a bit more about me than you let on  
  
Isis smiled  
  
Isis: Maybe.  
  
Seto scooted next to Isis and placed his cold hands on hers.  
  
Seto: Too bad, cause I do  
  
He placed his lips on hers for a short moment. Isis blushed deeply.  
  
Isis: .  
  
Seto: Well?  
  
Isis: .  
  
Seto: Well?  
  
Isis: I. I need some time to think about it  
  
Seto felt like a fool. He had never opened up to anyone before, and when he had he was put down. He stood up and walked up the stairs to his room. Meanwhile Ryou was sitting on the couch watching the Simpsons. Akira had just walked in and sat down next to him.  
  
Ryou: So how'd it go?  
  
Akira: Well, Kyatia's a total bitch  
  
Ryou: Uh huh  
  
Akira: And she has the armlet  
  
Ryou: So there's a bracelet, and an armlet that we know of.  
  
Akira: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Akira leaned onto Bakura's chest and let him wrap his arms around her.  
  
Akira: You know, I like it here  
  
Ryou: Really why?  
  
Akira: You're here  
  
She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the lulling sounds of the Simpson's. Ryou smiled and rubbed her back gently with his palm. He hoped that he wouldn't fall asleep and dream of porno or something, of course he never had, but he feared he might.  
  
Malik walked up to he bathroom where Shana was working. He bent over and watched her wash the bathtub.  
  
Malik: Whatcha doin?  
  
Shana jump and sprayed Windex in Malik's face  
  
Malik: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! What the hell are you doing?  
  
Shana leaned over him and dabbed a wet cloth on his eye.  
  
Shana: Oh my god, I'm so sorry  
  
Malik: Ow Ow ow  
  
She finished cleaning his eyes as best as he could. He tried to open them, but it stung.  
  
Malik: Ow.. I can't see  
  
Shana took the bottle and read it.  
  
Shana: Um. we have to flush your eyes.  
  
Shan led him to the sink and turned the cool water on.  
  
Shana: Open your eyes  
  
Malik: I can't It hurts!!  
  
Shana: You have to, or you'll go blind  
  
Malik: Okay.  
  
Malik opened his eyes with great difficulty and let Shana place his head under the water. The water went into his eyes and flushed out the poison.  
  
Malik brought his heads out of the water and dried his eyes with his shirt.  
  
Malik: Damnit  
  
Shana: Are you okay?  
  
Malik: Yeah I think so  
  
Shana looked at him and couldn't help but smile. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he was crying, and his hair was wet.  
  
Malik: What the hell are you laughing at?  
  
Shana: I'm not laughing  
  
Malik: I can't see barely anything  
  
Shana: Of course you can't, don't worry it'll go away soon. If it doesn't we'll call a doctor  
  
Malik: Whatever  
  
He let Shana help him to his room and he sat on his bed. She lit a few candles, so the bright light wouldn't hurt his eyes.  
  
Malik: What's going on?  
  
Shana: Don't worry stupid, you're in your room  
  
Malik: Oh  
  
Shana: Cutie  
  
Kilala6: Did you like it? So what's going to happen next? Please read and review. That's all for now. 


	8. Suprise

Kilala6: Okay, this chapter is angsty and kinda weird, but stay with me, and give me some item ideas. Please read and review, and enjoy the story.  
  
Ryou had woken up in the middle of the night. He had heard a strange sound from outside. Ryou walked upstairs to make sure it wasn't his Yami. He slowly opened the door and saw his He slowly opened the door and saw Bakura's fluffy hair under the covers. He walked over and shook his Yami, causing him to wake.  
  
Bakura: Huh?  
  
Bakura didn't like being woken up, since all he was wearing was a white tank tops and his umm. boxers.  
  
Bakura: What the hell Ryou? It's almost three a.m.  
  
Ryou: I know, but there's something outside  
  
Bakura: So you left Akira down stairs for that something to kill?  
  
Ryou: Uh oh  
  
Ryou ran down stairs and Akira was gone. The front door was open and wind was blowing in.  
  
Bakura: Damnit, now I'll miss work  
  
Ryou: You're not supposed to like work, it's an unwritten rule  
  
Bakura: Yeah but there are exceptions  
  
Ryou: Like what?  
  
Bakura: Hey, now's not the time.  
  
Bakura slipped on a pair of jeans and a jacket, and they mad their way down the street.  
  
Ryou: Should we call the cops?  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah, like the cops would believe anything I say  
  
Ryou: They'd believe me  
  
Bakura: I'm afraid they'd just think I threatened you or something  
  
Ryou: Oh.  
  
They kept walking and walking, but had really no idea what they were doing.  
  
Bakura: God damnit, where'd she go?  
  
Ryou: Sssh keep you're voice down  
  
After they figured they didn't get anywhere, they decided to go home, and look for clues. Ryou picked up the phone and called Seto, Isis, Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Mai, Yugi and Yami. Bakura was handed the phone and he called Lilly, and Toby. Everyone came over to help look for clues.  
  
Ryou: Okay everyone, Akira was kidnapped, can you help look for clues or anything?  
  
Everyone nodded  
  
Lilly walked over next to Bakura  
  
Lilly: Maybe she just ran away  
  
Bakura: I doubt it, she had nowhere to go.  
  
Lilly: Oh.  
  
Meanwhile Malik had almost completely regained his sight after the Windex incident. He watched Shana vacuum his floor, though it wasn't dirty.  
  
Shana: As long as I don't have to clean your sheets  
  
Malik: What are you talking about?  
  
Shana: I'll be happy as long as I don't have to clean your sheets  
  
Malik raised his eyebrow  
  
Malik: And what's wrong with my sheets?  
  
Shana: How do I know how many people you did on those things?  
  
Malik: What are you talking about? I never DID anyone  
  
Shana: Uh huh  
  
Malik: I haven't!  
  
Shana: Sure.  
  
Malik: I'm not like you, I don't DO everyone I know  
  
Malik grabbed a glass of water next to his bed  
  
Shana: You don't know me, so I suggest you shut up before I hurt you  
  
Malik: Hurt me?  
  
Malik started to laugh and water sprayed from his mouth.  
  
Shana: You okay?  
  
Malik started chocking. Shana walked over and patted his back. He stopped laughing and took a minute to regain his breath.  
  
Malik: Sorry. I'm a bit tired  
  
Shana: Sure. I can tell  
  
Malik slumped onto his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
Malik: Can you?  
  
Shana: Yeah  
  
Shana sat down next to Malik and ran her fingers through his hair. Malik smiled and kept his eyes closed.  
  
Shana: Well, I guess I should leave you alone so that you can sleep.  
  
Malik: I guess you should  
  
Shana got up and walked to the door.  
  
Shana: So. Goodnight  
  
Malik: You too  
  
Shana turned the lights off and slowly shut the door. Akira sat in the warehouse. She had been knocked out by something, probably chloroform she guessed. Akira looked around. She was in a small, dark, room.  
  
Akira: Hello?  
  
She tried to get up, but realized she was tied.  
  
Akira: Hello?  
  
Her eyes fixed on a door. She heard footsteps coming from outside the room. Slowly the door opened and a bright light entered in.  
  
Akira: Hello?  
  
The lights were turned on. Akira looked up and saw a young man. He had short blonde hair, and big blue eyes.  
  
Akira: Umm..  
  
The guy was extremely hot.  
  
Akira: Who are you?!  
  
Kiizu: My name is Kiizu, not that it's any of your business  
  
Akira: So. Why am I here?  
  
Kiizu: that's none of your business either  
  
Akira: Fine  
  
Kiizu smiled and walked out the door  
  
Akira was alone in a dark room. It was cold, there was no Ryou or Bakura to keep her company. She didn't like it at all.  
  
The next morning everyone had fallen asleep at Ryou's house. Seto was the first to wake up, but didn't get up, because Isis and Mokuba were laying in his arms. He looked down at Mokuba and noticed a white cloth near his face. Seto picked it up and sniffed it.  
  
Seto: Chloroform.  
  
He looked over where Ryou was asleep on the floor. He felt sorry for Ryou, for losing a good friend.  
  
Bakura had woken up too. He looked over to where Lilly had fallen asleep on the couch and smiled. Bakura stood up and went to the kitchen to make French toast.  
  
Soon everyone woke to the smell of French toast. They stood up and went into the kitchen where Bakura had placed all the toast on a large plate to cool.  
  
Everyone: FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: (sweatdrop)  
  
Everyone started eating the toast, not caring if it burnt their tounges.  
  
Lilly walked up behind Bakura and embraced him in a deep hug. She nuzzled the back of his shirt, casing him to blush.  
  
Bakura: Don't hug me right now..  
  
Lilly let go, and realized there were lot's of people there.  
  
Lilly: oops.  
  
Bakura handed her a piece of toast and she ate it happily.  
  
Lilly: I didn't think you were the type to cook  
  
Bakura: I'm not, it's just something I learned while I was bored  
  
Lilly smiled  
  
Shana had woken up early, she had trouble sleeping last night. Shana made her way to malik's room. He was awake, but was just laying there.  
  
Shana: Malik?  
  
Malik: What?  
  
Shana: I need to tell you something  
  
Malik: Whatever  
  
Shana sat down on the bed next to malik.  
  
Malik: What is it?  
  
Shana: The reason I wanted to kill myself was because. I'm.  
  
Malik: You're what?  
  
Shana: I'm pregnant  
  
Malik: YOU'RE WHAT?!!!  
  
Shana: I didn't want to tell you, I didn't think it was your business  
  
Malik: Well, what are you going to do?  
  
Shana: I don't know. I could get.  
  
Malik: No, killing babies is wrong  
  
Shana: Oh, that's really something comin from you  
  
Malik: Uh shutup  
  
Shana; What would I tell the baby? You're dad was a sick man who hired you're mom to have sex with him?  
  
Malik: I could be the father  
  
Shana: Huh?  
  
Malik: You could tell the baby that I'm the father  
  
Shana: Really?  
  
Malik: Sure.  
  
Shana wrapped her arms around Malik and dug her face into his chest. Tears flowed down her cheeks and into Malik's shirt.  
  
Malik wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehed.  
  
Shana: Thank you malik, I love you  
  
Malik: I. lo.ve you too  
  
Kilala6: well that's angsty, hope you liked it, please read and review. See ya later. 


	9. Plan

Kilala6: Thank you Firebird and frog oh and Lily of the shadow, thank you. (tee hee firebird and frog start with the same letter.) Um. anyway, Thank you for sticking with my story, it makes me happy to know that you actually care what happens next. This chapter is sort of a cliffy, so be prepared. Oh yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Ford, but my dad has one. um. I don't own anything else with a copyright, so yeah. Enjoy my story. And please read and review.  
  
The door shyly opened, the light from the other room crept into Akira's eyes. She looked up to see Kiizu with a bowl in his hand.  
  
He walked over to Akira and placed the bowl down.  
  
Akira: What is this?  
  
Kiizu: It's soup, eat it  
  
Akira: How do I know it's not poisoned?  
  
Kiizu: You can either starve or eat; it's up to you  
  
Kiizu untied Akira's hands so that she could eat her soup. She reluctantly took it and ate.  
  
Akira: Why am I here?  
  
Kiizu: That's a cliché question. But I'm afraid I can't answer that.  
  
Akira: Than what are you going to do with me?  
  
Kiizu: I will tell you when the time comes.  
  
Akira: Tell me now  
  
Kiizu: Patience  
  
Akira glared at him.  
  
Akira: Fine, but I'll have you know that Ryou will come to save me!  
  
Kiizu: Of course he will, and I'll be ready. Meanwhile why don't you amuse yourself?  
  
Akira: Huh?  
  
Kiizu walked outside the door and returned with a young girl with short black hair and green eyes. Kiizu threw her into the room next to Akira and shut the door.  
  
Akira: Hi, I'm Akira  
  
Taytia: I'm Taytia, where are we?  
  
Akira: I don't know  
  
Taytia: Damnit, that Kiizu, I'm gonna kill him!  
  
Akira saw something glitter around Taytia's neck.  
  
Akira: What's that?  
  
Taytia: This? It's some locket some crazy guy gave me, it was for a good price, so I bought it.  
  
Akira: Is it magic or something?  
  
Taytia: I don't know  
  
Akira: Here, open the locket, point it at me okay  
  
Taytia: Whatever  
  
Taytia did as she said. The locket glittered and sparkled, suddenly there was a picture of Akira in it.  
  
Taytia: What the hell?  
  
Akira: Wow  
  
Taytia: Now what, what's this all about?  
  
Akira: Um. try putting your hands around it like me  
  
Akira shaped her hands like Ryou did when he used the ring.  
  
Taytia did so and closed her eyes. Suddenly an incandescence formed around Taytia and disappeared.  
  
Akira: What?  
  
Taytia looked exactly like Akira.  
  
Akira: Cool!!!. Wait! I have a plan  
  
Taytia: What?  
  
Akira: I know that Kiizu has a sister  
  
Taytia: how?  
  
Akira: I heard him talking to her through the door.  
  
Taytia: I get it  
  
Akira nodded. The trap had been set.  
  
Bakura stood in the pet shop, sweeping as usual. He hadn't gotten any sleep from the night before, and after walking in the rain to find Akira he wasn't feeling good either. He pretty much felt like crap. His head felt hot and he had been coughing. Bakura sneezed from the dust and that caught Lilly's eye. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Lilly: Are you feeling okay?  
  
Bakura: Yeah, I'm just fine  
  
Lilly: Are you sure?  
  
Bakura: Don't worry about me Lilly, I'm fine  
  
Bakura smiled, but could see that she was worried  
  
Bakura: I said don't worry.  
  
Lilly nodded and walked into the back room to get a glass of water. Bakura began to get dizzy. He sat down on a chair to catch his breath. Lilly walked back out and ran over to him.  
  
Lilly: Bakura?! What's wrong?  
  
Bakura: I don't feel good.  
  
Lilly looked worried and handed him the glass of water.  
  
Lilly: Drink  
  
Bakura drank the water, but his hands shook violently, causing him to almost spill it. Lilly placed her hand on his forehead.  
  
Lilly: Oh my god, you're burning up  
  
Bakura closed his eyes. His head felt so warm, but he was shivering.  
  
Lilly: Maybe it's not serious. here; I'll get Toby to take you to the doctor  
  
Bakura: No!  
  
Lilly: But you're sick  
  
Bakura: I said no!  
  
Lilly stared angrily at him  
  
Lilly: I don't care what you say, I'm not gonna let you sit around and get worse!  
  
There was no use fighting her. Lilly ran into the backroom and found Toby.  
  
Lilly: Toby, Bakura's sick, you have to help him!  
  
Toby grabbed his keys from the side table and ran outside. Lilly helped Bakura into the truck (a ford F150) and got in the back with him. Toby jumped in the front and started the car.  
  
Lilly: Hold on.  
  
Bakura: I'm okay  
  
Bakura started to cough harder. Lilly placed her hand on his forehead to make sure he wasn't getting worse; she couldn't really feel a difference though.  
  
Bakura: Lilly.  
  
Lilly: Sssh, don't talk you need to rest.  
  
They reached the hospital and sat in the waiting room. Bakura was tired. He fell asleep on Lilly's shoulder. She was scared, she didn't think it was anything serious. but she loved Bakura, and she didn't want anything to happen to him.  
  
Nurse: Bakura?  
  
Lilly: Oh, that's us!  
  
Lilly woke up Bakura and had him walk into the room. The nurse took his temperature.  
  
Nurse: Hmm. oh my 104 degrees? Oh my goodness.  
  
Lilly: Is that bad?  
  
Nurse: Yes, it's very bad  
  
Bakura was spaced out; he was rocking back and forth on the bed thingy trying not to faint.  
  
Lilly: Bakura, you're seriously ill. Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Huh? I'm awake  
  
Toby: Yeah, you better stay that way.  
  
The doctor walked in. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He smiled and looked at Bakura.  
  
Doctor: Oh my, he looks awful  
  
The doctor faced Bakura again  
  
Doctor: It seems you have a severe case of influenza, which may have led to a bronchopneumonia.  
  
Bakura: Huh?  
  
Doctor: you're really really sick  
  
Bakura: Damnit  
  
Lilly bit her lip, she didn't exactly know what that was. but she knew what pneumonia was.  
  
The doctor turned to Lilly and Toby  
  
Doctor: Um. yeah, if were lucky he'll be okay, he'll have to stay for a while, um what is your relationship towards him? Friend, family?  
  
Lilly: Toby's his boss, and I'm a friend and co-worker.  
  
Doctor: I see, well right now we'll have to give him some antibiotics, and then he'll need some rest. You can come back tommorow to se how he's doing.  
  
Lilly: Can I talk to him alone for a minute?  
  
Toby walked out of the room.  
  
Doctor: I'm afraid I can't.  
  
Lilly: Please?  
  
Doctor: Only for a minute  
  
Lilly stared at Bakura's dark brown eyes. They were emotionless as he looked down at her.  
  
Bakura: Am I going to die?  
  
Lilly: No  
  
Lilly wrapped her arms around him. She didn't care if she got broncowhatever, she just felt like holding him and crying. Bakura pushed her away and held his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Bakura: Lilly, don't worry, I'm okay  
  
Lilly could tell he was lying, he didn't look well, he hadn't been well all morning. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Lilly: Goodbye Bakura.  
  
Kilala6: Yeah, I had to look up pneumonia so I'd know what it does. Sorry for not putting the others in it in this chapter, but I needed to have some Bakura and Lilly angst fluff stuff. Or so says frog. Yeah, I don't know if you'd count that as a moment or anything, but it's sad, of course I find everything sad so. What am I babbling on about? Um. Please read and review, than come back and read the next chapter once it's up!!! 


	10. trapped

Kilala6: Um. thanks for reviewing again firebird and Lily of the shadow. Thank you so much. Um. I really don't know anything about Bronchopneumonia, but it sounded bad. He got sick for a purpose, so don't worry. Yes, read, review and enjoy.  
  
Ryou was totally freaking out. So much was going on, he didn't know how to handle the stress.  
  
Bakura sat on his bed. He was alone now, the others had to get some rest, so they went home. Bakura looked at the side table where the millennium box sat. He picked it up and placed it in his palm. The box was beautiful; it was made of gold (duh) and was lined with red velvet.  
  
Bakura: Will this be the last thing I see?  
  
Suddenly a bright light came from the box, and Bakura's eyes sparkled from the reflection.  
  
It was late, and Lilly was worried. She decided to take a relaxing bath. Lilly walked into the bathroom and took her clothes off. She started the water and crawled into the tub. Lilly closed her eyes and breathed in the warm air around her.  
  
Akira was waiting for Kiizu to come in. Taytia had already taken form of his younger sister.  
  
Taytia: Maybe I should stay like this, I look really good  
  
Akira: That would be impersonation  
  
Taytia: Whatever  
  
Kiizu walked into the room and saw Taytia.  
  
Kiizu: What are you doing here sister?  
  
Taytia: um. I came in to see the prisoners, and I got locked in.  
  
Kiizu: Well get out of here.  
  
Taytia ran out of the room as Kiizu shut the door behind him.  
  
Kiizu: Now where's Taytia?  
  
Kiizu just realized what had happened. Taytia had ran out the door towards B Street where Akira said Ryou's house was. She finally made it there and pounded on the door.  
  
Ryou: Who are you?  
  
Taytia was back to her normal form.  
  
Taytia: No time, I know where Akira is!  
  
Lilly had been in the bath for a few hours. She placed a towel around her and unlocked the bathroom door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she walked out, but she bumped into something.  
  
Lilly: (rubbing her head) Toby!  
  
She opened her eyes to see Bakura, smiling at her  
  
Lilly: Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Hey  
  
Lilly: No, I must be dreaming, you were in the hospital and.  
  
Bakura smiled at her, causing her to smile back. This wasn't a dream, she realized, It was a miracle.  
  
Lilly: Bakura!!!  
  
She ran into his arms, dripping wet, still holding the towel on.  
  
She dug her face into his shirt. Tears poured from her eyes. She was so happy. She let go and looked up at him. He stood, emotionless as usual, but she could tell that inside he was bursting with happiness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
Malik was on the Internet, reading about babies. He sort of regretted committing himself to someone he just met. What would everyone think of him? Malik decided that once the baby was delivered he would pull everyone else into it. Like there could be uncle Ryou and aunt Tea. and Cousin Mokuba. Malik laughed at himself and looked over at Shana who was lying on the couch flipping through the channels.  
  
Shana: You can name it  
  
Malik: Huh?  
  
Shana: I decided that because you're so great, I'll let you name the baby, as a thank you gift  
  
Malik: (chocking) The real gift is getting to watch him grow up  
  
Shana: How do you know it's a guy?  
  
Malik: I don't, but I hope it is  
  
Shana smiled and walked over to Malik to see what he was doing. Malik quickly closed the lid on his laptop and looked up at Shana.  
  
Malik: What are you doing?  
  
Shana: Nothing, just want to make sure daddy isn't looking up porn  
  
Malik turned back towards the computer  
  
Malik: If I wanted porn Id just have to turn around  
  
Shana: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Malik: I think you know what that means  
  
Shana: Jerk  
  
Malik: Slut  
  
Shana smiled at him. She didn't care if he was a jerk. He was a hot, caring, sweet and considerate jerk.  
  
Malik: So why don't you call Ryou and see how Bakura's doing?  
  
Shana: Because you're on the Internet  
  
Malik: Use the other phone  
  
Shana smiled and walked over to the phone. She picked it up and dialed the hospital. Malik watched her nod her head. She walked back over to him with a gloom look on her face.  
  
Malik: Well?  
  
Shana: They said. they said that he's had a miraculous recovery.  
  
Malik: Oh great, where is he?  
  
Shana: Umm. they said that he left the hospital and walked out into the rain.  
  
Malik: He did what!?  
  
Shana: His girlfriend seems really nice  
  
Malik: He never told me he had a girlfriend  
  
Shana: Oh, well maybe they're not then.  
  
Ryou and Taytia ran down the street towards Kiizu's house. Ryou somehow managed to knock open the door. Taytia led her to the room where Kiizu stood guarding the door.  
  
Ryou: Let her go!  
  
Kiizu: No  
  
Ryou glared at Kiizu.  
  
Ryou: Get out of the way!!!!  
  
Kiizu kicked Ryou, causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
He picked Ryou up by his hair and threw him into the room with Akira. Than he grabbed Taytia and did the same. The door slammed quickly.  
  
Ryou: Akira?  
  
Akira walked over to him and fell into his lap.  
  
Akira: trapped  
  
Ryou started to cry. (Tee hee, inside joke sorry) he placed his head in his hands and tears seeped through onto Akira's face.  
  
Ryou: I wasn't strong, wasn't strong enough to save you, I couldn't even save myself  
  
Akira: Ryou. don't  
  
Taytia: What's going on?  
  
Ryou banged his fists against the walls. The door opened and in walked Kiizu's beautiful sister.  
  
Sakura: Hey, don't hit the walls  
  
She looked over and saw Ryou crying. Sakura instantly ran over and kneeled beside him.  
  
Sakura: Are you all right?  
  
Ryou: I'm fine  
  
Akira: What is Kiizu planning to do with us?  
  
Sakura: I don't know, he said something about millennium stuff, and went on about the perfect sacrifice.  
  
Taytia: Sacrifice? I don't like the sound of that.  
  
Akira: me neither  
  
Isis paced around Seto's mansion. She was worried. She had asked Ryou to call earlier, but he never did.  
  
Isis: Seto let's go visit Ryou  
  
Seto: not now  
  
Isis: Please. I'm worried  
  
Seto nodded. They got into his limo and drove to Ryou's house. When they opened the door no one was there.  
  
Isis: Oh no.  
  
Seto: Shit  
  
Bakura laid on Lilly's bed while she sat on the floor watching TV.  
  
Lilly: So what happened?  
  
Bakura: Huh?  
  
Lilly: How did you get better?  
  
Bakura: I don't know, I opened the box Toby left, and in an instant I was better.  
  
Lilly: Hmmm. so it heals or something?  
  
Bakura: I guess  
  
Lilly: Wow, well I'm just glad that you're okay.  
  
Bakura: Yeah  
  
Kilala6: Yay!!! Bakura is better. I'm updating really fast huh? Um. how is Ryou and co gonna get out of this one? Wouldn't Malik look cute walking around with a two year old? How come Sakura's so nice and Kiizu's such a jerk? Who's the sacrifice... and what is Kiizu up to? You'll have to wait to find out. (Tee hee) Um. please read and review, cause I like reviews!!! Bye! 


	11. Seven

Kilala6: Okay, the story is coming to a close, sorry I haven't updated in a while. kinda been um. slacking. Enjoy this chapter. and read and review.  
  
Kiizu stood above Ryou. He smirked and kicked him into the wall. Akira crawled over to him. His head was throbbing, and blood trickled down from his forehead, staining his hair. (graphic, I know). Kiizu smiled.  
  
Kiizu: Don't ever talk back to me again!  
  
He walked out and slammed the door behind him. Taytia crawled over to Ryou and handed Akira her sweatshirt. Akira used it to try to clean up the blood from his face.  
  
Ryou: Akira.  
  
Akira: Hold on  
  
Ryou fainted from the blood loss.  
  
Taytia: Don't worry he'll be okay, unless he's anerexic .  
  
Akira: I don't think he is.  
  
Ryou lay sleeping on the floor. He looked so sad.  
  
Seto and Isis were tallying the items.  
  
Isis: So there's the bracelet  
  
Seto: The armlet  
  
Isis: The box  
  
Seto: And Ryou said something about a locket  
  
Isis: Only four? We still have three more to go.  
  
Seto: Well perhaps Akira's kidnapper has one?  
  
Isis: Yeah, that would make sense  
  
Bakura had come home late that night, when Ryou was gone he never figured he was kidnapped. Bakura thought, and remembered that Ryou had the ring. Bakura concentrated.  
  
Bakura: Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Yeah, where are you what's going on?  
  
Ryou: Well, I went to save Akira, and now I'm tied up in here.  
  
Bakura: Well that was smart.  
  
Bakura tapped into Ryou's thoughts and saw how to get there.  
  
Bakura: I'm gonna bring everyone I know who can help. You sit tight.  
  
Ryou: I' not going anywhere  
  
Akira and Taytia stared at Ryou  
  
Taytia: Why's he talking in his sleep?  
  
Akira: I don't know, he's never done it before  
  
Bakura called Seto, Malik, Toby, Joey, Tristan, anyone who was strong or had some way to help.  
  
Everyone met at Bakura's house.  
  
Bakura: Okay, we have to save them, and my stupid aibou  
  
Toby: What are you talking about  
  
Bakura forgot that Toby didn't know he was a spirit.  
  
Bakura: Um. that's Ryou's nickname.  
  
Toby: Okay.  
  
They stood up and ran towards the house. Bakura picked the lock and ran in.  
  
Bakura: Ryou!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Akira!! Ryou!!!  
  
They ran down the hall and were confronted by Kiizu. He was holding a long golden staff.  
  
Seto: The staff  
  
Bakura: What are you talking about?  
  
Seto: Millenium item number five  
  
Bakura: Oh  
  
Kiizu: Go home while you still have a chance  
  
Bakura: What are you planning to do with them?  
  
Kiizu: It's quite simple. one of the barers of these new millennium items is the perfect human sacrifice to call forth the monster known as The winged goddess of Farren. (that's completely made up)  
  
Toby: What the hell is going on?  
  
Bakura: What would you do if you were the sacrifice?  
  
Ryou had sort of woken up thanks to Sakura's help.  
  
Akira: Is he gonna be okay?  
  
Sakura: Yeah  
  
Sakura pulled a golden mirror from her pocket and waved it over Ryou. It completely healed him a flash of glowing light.  
  
Akira: bracelet, armlet, locket, box, mirror, and staff  
  
Sakura: Huh?  
  
Taytia: Huh?  
  
Akira: There's one more item  
  
Ryou: I can hear them outside, they've come to save us  
  
Akira: Yay!!!  
  
Malik pulled his rod/dagger from his pocket and charged towards Kiizu, but his dagger caught the staff.  
  
Sunny popped out from Bakura's pocket with a ring around his paw.  
  
Bakura: What  
  
Malik: The  
  
Seto: Hell?  
  
Kiizu lunged at the kitten and grabbed him from Bakura's pocket.  
  
Kiizu: Finnaly, the final item is mine!!!!  
  
Sunny struggled in Kiizu's grip, but couldn't get free.  
  
Bakura: Let him go  
Kiizu laughed histerically  
Kiizu: never!!!  
  
Bakura: leave him alone!!!!!  
  
Kiizu used his staff and in a flash of light, no one could move. Kiizu laughed and threw everyone into the room.  
  
Kiizu: Ha ha ha  
  
Bakura: Let us go!!!  
  
Kiizu: Now to find out who the sacrifice is.  
  
Kiizu held a card out for everyone to see.  
  
Kiizu: I will let it choose it's sacrifice!!!!!  
  
Kilala6: Sorry, cliffie, and it was short.. But I had to update and um. yeah. Okay, this is like second to the last chapter so I hope you liked it. Please read and review!!!! 


	12. Beginning

Kilala6: This is the final and shortest chapter. It comes to a crappy ending. I'm thinking of making a sequel... but I don't know. I'm going to work on another story soon. Please read and review and enjoy the end.  
  
Kiizu held the card in front of the millennium item holders: Himself, Sakura, Toby, Sunny, Akira, Taytia and. he was missing someone. The discovery of the sacrifice was not possible without the seventh item. Kiizu paced back and forth angrily.  
  
Kiizu: TARA!!!  
  
Just than a pretty girl walked in. She was wearing a long red cloak that matched her red eyes and red hair.  
  
Joey: Let me guess, your favorite color is. red?  
  
Tara just looked at him and turned towards Kiizu.  
  
Kiizu: Go find Kyatia; I believe she is at Seto Kaiba's house right now.  
  
Tara nodded and walked out.  
  
Meanwhile, Kyatia was going through Kaiba's clothes and personal belongings.  
  
Kyatia: I swear, this guy doesn't have any sexy clothes. oh well; he'll never get a girlfriend.  
  
Just than Kyatia felt something touch her mouth, and she was left unconscious.  
  
About thirty minutes later, Tara had re-entered the dark room. She threw the unconscious body of Kyatia into the room.  
  
Kiizu: Perfect  
  
Kiizu held the card in front of himself, and the other six. A small ball of light came from the card and flew towards his sister.  
  
Kiizu laughed hysterically. The ball of light flew down her throat and caused her to be engulfed by a bright light. Suddenly she levitated into the air and long feathered wings sprung from her back. The bright light totally engulfed her. After about five minutes she dropped to the floor.  
  
Malik: What's going on?  
  
Sakura was wearing a long dress made of gold thread. Her hair was longer, but she still looked just like Sakura.  
  
Malik: She has wings!  
  
Kiizu: Ha!  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Kiizu and tears rolled down her face.  
  
Sakura: How could you?  
  
Kiizu: It was worth it sister, now you and I can rule the world.  
  
Sakura: NO!  
  
Kiizu: What?!  
  
Sakura: You just ruined my life!!! Look at me!!! LOOK AT ME!!!  
  
Kiizu: Listen Sakura!!  
  
Kiizu grabbed her by the neck of the dress and hung her in the air.  
  
Kiizu: YOU WILL SERVE ME!!!  
  
Sakura flapped her large wings causing a strong wind to push him down. She flew over and hid behind Malik and Ryou.  
  
Sakura: Help me.  
  
Ryou and Malik looked at each other and gulped.  
  
Malik: I don't know if we can.  
  
Ryou: yeah, Kiizu's strong  
  
Joey: Come on Sakura, you're a powerful duel monster now, can't you kick the crap out of him???  
  
Sakura looked at the golden bangles around her wrist and looked at Joey.  
  
Sakura: maybe.  
  
Malik: Okay  
  
Sakura pulled a golden dagger from a golden sash around her leg. She flew towards Kiizu and thrust it into his back. Blood flew from his mouth and back. He fell onto the ground.  
  
Malik: It's finally over  
  
It had been a year after the death of Kiizu. Sakura was still a monster. There was no way to turn back. Joey and Serenity took her in as a sister and she lived with them happily. Ryou and Akira had been going out, Bakura still didn't have the courage to tell Lilly how he really felt. Shana had had her baby on January sixth. The baby was a boy, and they named him Kiizu, as a gift for Sakura. Kiizu had short fluffy blonde hair and big blue eyes. Malik as promised dragged everyone into Kiizu's life. Uncle Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Toby. aunt Tea, Akira, Taytia, Lilly, Kyatia, Isis, Mai. sister Sakura and Mommy and daddy. Everything was peaceful and happy.  
  
Kilala6: That's the end. I hoped you liked it. Look out for my next story. And review!!!! 


End file.
